


Baby Mine

by Questions3



Series: Fuzzy Footed Foolishness [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Bilbo Baggins, Baby Hobbits, Cute, Female Bilbo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questions3/pseuds/Questions3
Summary: Bofur meets a wee Burglar





	

     He was being watched. It’s not that Bofur was a particularly paranoid dwarf, far from it. He tended more towards happy and cheerful, humorously charming if he did say so himself. There were many a lass and more than a few lads who’d been more then happy to be on the receiving end of his wit and smile. Never been one to remain lonely for long, he was quite popular back in Ered Luin and there wasn’t a pub or inn he wasn’t welcome in from Bree to the Blue Mountains. Friendly and open to a good time and good company, and when the brew’s flowing all the better, Bofur didn’t tend to worry much more than where he’d be bedding down the night. But that didn’t mean he was a fool either. And he was definitely being watched from somewhere.

     Whistling a little pub ditty, he kept his eyes downcast, hiding under his hat, as he watched his whittling. A fat little pony to remind him of the shaggy beast he’d bought for his return trip to Ered Luin and his family. The soft awe that came from his left shoulder had him smiling all the wider as he held up his little project, “Well now, what do you think little one? Is it a true copy?” Turning to look into the foliage behind him he caught a glimpse of wild curls and pale skin before it disappeared. Thinking that was the end of his little spy problem, Bofur turned to gather up Mopey, only to jump back a pace when the littlest creature he’d ever seen was found staring up at him.

     “Are you a dwarf?” Big amber eyes, thickly fringed in long lashes, watched him, unblinking from a small round face, framed by dark wild curls. A small pink mouth smiled curiously up at him as the tiny body, clothed in a grass green tunic with a ridiculously large yellow bow tied at the waist, rocked back and forth on sizeable hairy feet.

     Bofur’s smile was large as he knelt to the little creatures level, “Aye, that I am. And what might you be then? A wee fairy? Or a baby elf maybe?” Not that he was one for the elves but even a dwarf had to admit the tree shaggers were quite pretty and he imagined their children would be terribly cute… though maybe not so cute as this little thing.

     And the dimples that bloomed in its little cheeks just made it the sweetest creature on Arda. A crystal clear giggle accompanied the response, “I’m a hobbit!”

     Smile growing all the wider, Bofur placed his hands on his hips and reared his head back a bit, “Well, now, wha’s that then? Some kind of nymph? You’ve the looks of somethin’ tiny and rift wi’ forest magics. Yer no’ a wee wizard too by any chance are ye?”

     He could become entirely too used to that giggle, “No, Master Dwarf. I’m just a hobbit! We’re children of Yavanna and live in the Shire. There aren’t any wizards or magic in us. It would all be too improper for most hobbits.” There was a glint of mischief in that smile as the tiny thing talked about improper, indicating how she surely didn’t consider herself in the category of _most_ hobbits.

     With a considering nod Bofur asked curiously, “Well now, iff’n wizards are so improper what about a dwarf then Milady Hobbit?”

     If anything the dimples got deeper and the smile brighter as the curly head shook back and forth, “That’s even worse! My cousin Otho told me that dwarves are dirty and greedy and don’t clean their feet proper at all!” It was only a moment before those amber eyes grew big at the realization of what she’d just said. Two tiny hands flew up to clasp at the pink bow mouth and stare up at him in trepidation, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! You don’t seem dirty at all!”

     Bofur just shook his head as he chuckled and reached out to pat the surprisingly soft tresses, “Now tha’s nothin’ ta be sorry for. And certain I am a wee messy right now, havin’ been travelin’ the better part of a week, but I can tell you this,” he gave the lass a stern look as he swooped in low as though telling something secret, making a show of glancing this way and that before coming right up to the tiny pointed ear, “Me wee brother’s got somethin’ rank growin’ between his own toes let me tell you. It smells somethin’ awful, every time he takes his boots off I threaten ta set his feet on fire to save ‘im from whatever’s eatin’ ‘em.”

     Big eyes smiled again at his joke and Bofur was surely tempted to spirit the tiny thing away with him as he watched her dance from foot to foot. But just as he was about to ask where the wee bairn was from and where her parents may be a voice was heard through the air calling for, “Bilbo!” quick as she appeared she was gone and Bofur found himself staring at empty space. He turned every which way to spot where she’d gone but the tiny thing moved as though she’d never been. With a sad little huff he picked himself up and went to move back towards his mount. Just as he was moving to load her up he felt tiny hands circle his waist as a small voice whispered into his back, “Bye Mister Dwarf!” And with another laugh she was gone. It wouldn’t be till he’d just about left the hobbit lands behind him that he started patting around his pockets and realized the little minx had made off with his tiny wooden pony. And it would be over a century before the thought of that encounter, and subsequent theft, didn’t make him chuckle.


End file.
